happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Underrated Happy Tree Friends Characters!
(Ok, i decided to do "Underrated" List too when i can, also sorry if the previous blog trigger anybody lol, i did not mean to just saying what i think and such lol, ok now this blog is nicer because i am gonna list HTF characters who is well in my opinion some way underrated, i will explain as well, and yes SOME of those or most of them was also in "Overrated" list so... Yeah i guess they are both? Well i try my best, anybody who saw Overrated list idk since somebody isn't there yet but let's focus on this can we because i want to?...) 10: Cro-Marmot (Ok, he is not all that perfect or cool, but i do not see anything wrong with him AT ALL besides he does nothing at all, i find it funny however that he appear everywhere randomly and almost with 0 deaths and 0 movements heck plus he do all those stuff even if frozen, even that makes me think he IS funny, tho he should be unfrozen in some episode which i talked about a few times before right? Well if he wasn't frozen he is again in end of episode, however... I guess he is being a troll or something, he is ok but yeah i have no more comment to explain why i think he is underrated so let's move on...) 9: Truffles (Just like Cro-Marmot, we NEVER or almost never anyway, see him move, he likes to hide and spy on other characters, and IF he won instead of Lammy and Mr. Pickels he would never hide and he would be a bully or brat or both mixed i guess, tho he isn't evil i guess, or IS he? He seem angry how those two won Vote or Die so he probably wants revenge, well who knows? He is a troll too i guess and i wish he gets important sometime without hiding and such at least once...) 8: Flippy (Ok, yes he is in overrated list as number one, tho keep in mind i am ONLY adding Flippy and not Fliqpy in this underrated list btw. I am sorry if anybody got mad for me putting Flippy in previous blog btw so this is some way so be sorry, some way... And Flippy should appear more often imo and yes he IS cool and i am sorry for him because of Fliqpy being stuck in his body, everybody thinks he is a monster and he is same character, it is but it is his alter-ego or idk.... Besides, he should be underrated for people thinking he gets much frame, tho i say he isn't to blame, it is his evil side uh i guess? Anyway he is a nice guy if ya don't count his evil side so i guess people misjudge him because of Fliqpy but i like him because he is Flippy and he is just trying to be with friends but he should indeed appear often!) 7: Cuddles ("Dude, he is the main character and mascot of the show, how is he underrated?" Well that probably makes people ask me why, well first of all, Lumpy appear WAY more then him and so i thought Lumpy was the main character in the past but until i notice it is actually Cuddles who doesn't have starring roles much, he is mostly seen minor times only, and heck he only have one starring role in TV Series, unless "Autopsy Turvy" counts as another one, but it WAS a prank so not a real episode..... Also, second thought and last i guess is that his personality maybe isn't shown very often but he is known for being cool and that but yeah also very brave for being cool and yeah as i said but still, he almost always dies... Ok WHO doesn't die very often? Tho he have minor episodes where he do survive, and hard to think of one right? So yeah... I wish i could work on the show however, the show have episodes where Cuddles WOULD be starring often and he would have more Starring Roles in the series and maybe have time with Giggles often?) 6: Lumpy (Just like 7, number 6 is a main character like everybody else, well having main role often idk Lumpy IS well known and he is 6 in Overrated list too... Well he is the most seen because he is fun to animate and he is seen often which should make him overrated, still now to this underrated list where he is in same spot again... I think Lumpy IS only underrated more often because as i said, in past when i first watch HTF, many comments is saying mean stuff about him, i thought everybody hated him, and i like stupid characters like Lumpy and he makes me laugh, tho well he becomes REALLY hated because of "By The Seat Of Your Pants" where he kills Fliqpy... HELLO! Who thinks Fliqpy is the nice one anyway? Well sure it is Flippy somewhat so of course same body so... If Fliqpy is dead THEN Flippy dies too... Tho Lumpy was sad over killing him as he salute however, as he does, he isn't happy... And as he salutes, he didn't smile at all, as he kill Fliqpy in "Remains to be Seen" idk if people was angry over that tho but however, Lumpy is seriously getting all the blame from people, he is actually a really nice character... If you don't count five episodes i guess where he isn't as nice as he often is... Anyway i am actually really sorry for him and i don't mind seeing him Starring often then anybody else at all since i am just happy to see him and to wait for him to make me laugh due to his stupidity and i never ever hated him except the five times he was in but those maybe is clones or different Lumpys but same thing and yes he is underrated imo as i said!....) 5: Splendid (Like 6, 5 is voiced by same actor but everybody knows who they are voiced by, so 6 and 5 both appear in overrated list, however Splendid was low in overrated list and in this underrated list... He is REALLY close to number one, being fifth spot, this spot is accurate tho this spot is gonna let me tell you guys... People hate Lumpy because of the stupid stuff he does but he do have some fans... However, EVERYBODY thinks Splendid is a jerk and is overrated and stupid, man is he that bad? Just because of "Better Off Bread" and "Breaking Wind" where he becomes selfish and hates his job? DUH, but hey! He is NOT a supervillain or a dork or something, he just ISN'T ready for his job, guys! This isn't what he even expect eh i just guess so, he isn't mature enough for being a superhero just like how Pop isn't mature enough to be father, or at least prepared/ready so yeah, also Splendid only appear in TEN Starring Episodes, and one cameo role in "Class Act" and three times seen as fan stuff, he is seen as costume, action figures and comic books, but he isn't appearing everytime like Lumpy, being blue and stupid like him... Splendid is just having low intelligence i guess which is why he does this, also there are actually a FEW times where he did good and even if it still happen something bad after then you need to focus on what he did first pls when he was doing good right i guess and seriously being a fan of squirrels i think Splendid needs more love since almost everybody are hating on Splendid too as well i will say he is underrated indeed...) 4: Nutty (Yup, number ten in overrated list, lowest! Number 4 in this underrated list, because he is a squirrel like Splendid which makes even me happy and yes my favorite character! Nutty is here because even if he is popular enough and got fans... Some people do hate him, why? Because they think he is REALLY dumb and too annoying to be likeable, but he makes me always smile so k i smile which makes me like him only much, tho well, heck everytime he have a starring role except the first episode he was in then he is doing bad stuff and he is meant to deserve his deaths? Well he isn't Lifty and/or Shifty anyway... Glad he survived in "False Alarm" btw even if he did a little crime, it wasn't that bad, was it? Hm even the characters in the show finds Nutty annoying and isn't really good friends with him, even Cuddles who is the most popular main character tho, how perfect -_- NOT! Being popular is good but Nutty is pretty popular some way... And i wish Cuddles and Nutty to be pals but how will they even work out? Nutty just wants love and he died when he wanted to marry chocolate? Ok just because he stole Cub's lollipop he deserves that? -_- Talk about love eh? Well i want Nutty to have some girlfriend which is a character and he should focus on the girl more then candy btw... Well he is all more then just an annoying squirrel since he is just a lonely guy with low intelligence who doesn't have any friends who deserves friends even more then candy!) 3: Russell (My second favorite character yes, and i like ALL of his starring roles... Except "YouTube Copyright School" that is btw... Well, i want to see him more then Lumpy or just like Lumpy, i don't think the episodes Russell appears in is bland or not being interesting at all, what i meant it IS Interesting, tho well he is normal in "Get Whale Soon" well lol tho that is good but i always liked his episodes and well he is a pirate, he needs more pirate stuff to do, he needs to since he is a pirate and like some treasure hunting, treasure hunting is on islands and hunting for treasure, he is not seen very often and he doesn't get much attention like others so i really think he is underrated yes... Wish he gets an episode everybody else will enjoy just like how i do btw...) 2: Mime (0 Doubt about it, Mime IS underrated indeed, he got two starring roles on TV Series only, "Who's to Flame?" and "Mime to Five" and in the first one, Mime is only seen at start even the ending but never in middle, how the heck is he main character in that episode even? In that we then ask WHO is main character, lol well "Mime to Five" btw is focusing on Mime in the WHOLE episode, so he gets a main good role, also he is not stupid, when he caused Toothy's death in "Mime and Mime Again" he could help Toothy by either stop the fan or drag his arms YES i know, but that be too easy or lame since shouldn't all episodes include deaths people think? Well... Maybe :/ Tho, he makes me laugh like some other characters every time now and then often, he is a good artist and it is funny how he do silly stuff, 0 Doubt indeed he is underrated, tho number one is more underrated but first...) Honorable Mentions: 7 or 8 if ya count a tie btw, 8 it is: 11: Giggles 12: Petunia 13: Pop 14: Flaky 15: The Mole 16: Disco Bear 17: Lifty and Shifty And number one is:... The most one to expect! TOOTHY! (Yeah, who the heck DIDN'T see this one coming as number one btw? He is like a Generic Tree Friend with name and role... But he doesn't get much attention, in TV Series he ALMOST had his chance to be starring in "Autopsy Turvy" along with Cuddles having a second starring role in it, but no, Toothy doesnt have much starring chances, and when we see him he mostly suffers in whole episode, seeing him cry often makes me sad, and i should just like with Cuddles if i work on the show, give Toothy Starring Roles often only to help, his roles must be Starring Roles often as he only appear randomly or never known... Man without a doubt... Nobody notice how low Toothy even appears? Sure Mime appears not as much as Toothy but still, Toothy isn't popular like the other characters either, i can say Toothy must be having more episodes now often and make Season Two of the series to make him having a Starring Role so pls who is with me then?) Yup, MORE characters is underrated then overrated, so who do ya agree me with? To be the most underrated? Feel free to comment, and check my previous blog please too and comment, well... Or ya forgot how to lol? Thanks for watching as tell me so bye next time! Category:Blog posts